wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Algalon the Observer
Algalon the Observer is a hard mode-only encounter in Ulduar, released in patch 3.1. Algalon was sent by the titans after Watcher Loken's death activated a planetary fail-safe protection, indicating possible distress on Azeroth.Achivum Console's explainations about Algalon Algalon's task is to analyze any systemic corruption on the planet. If it's deemed beyond saving, the Titans will "re-originate" the planet to cleanse it of corruption, killing all currently living organisms in the process. He can only be accessed if least one member of a raid has obtained the or in Heroic mode. Players have a one-hour window to defeat him per lockout period, starting upon first initiation of the encounter. Blizzard has sardonically referred to him as "Algalon the Raid Destroyer". Gaining entry to the Celestial Planetarium #Completing or enables one to drop. (It is not party loot.) #The from the disc directs the player to the Archivum, located beyond the Assembly of Iron. #After listening to the Archivum Console speak, offers , asking the player to locate the Celestial Planetarium and return to Prospector Loren. Completing this enables four quests to obtain the watchers' sigils, which may be performed in any order: #* - Complete . #* - Complete . #* - Complete . #* - Complete . #Completing all four quests enables the quest . Returning to the Archivum Console rewards . 25-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64596 Cosmic Smash] - Calls an abyssal boulder from the sky, dealing 46,250 to 53,750 Fire damage. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=65108 Black Hole Explosion] - 15,675 to 17,325 Shadow damage inflicted to enemies. Instant cast. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64592 Quantum Strike] - Strikes at an enemy, inflicting 23,750 to 26,250 Physical damage. 5 yards range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64412 Phase Punch] - Massive blow that inflicts 8,788 to 10,212 damage and slowly fades the target to another plane of existence. 5 yards range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64584 Big Bang] - Inflicts 107,250 to 112,750 Physical damage to nearby enemies. 8 seconds cast, 3 seconds cooldown. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64487 Ascend to the Heavens] - Inflicts 655,500 to 724,500 Arcane damage to enemies. 2 seconds cast. 10-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62311 Cosmic Smash] - Calls an abyssal boulder from the sky, dealing 35,613 to 41,387 Fire damage. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64122 Black Hole Explosion] - 14,725 to 16,275 Shadow damage inflicted to enemies. Instant cast. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64395 Quantum Strike] - Strikes at an enemy, inflicting 15,675 to 17,325 Physical damage. 5 yards range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64412 Phase Punch] - Massive blow that inflicts 8,788 to 10,212 damage and slowly fades the target to another plane of existence. 5 yards range. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64443 Big Bang] - Inflicts 76,313 to 88,687 Physical damage to nearby enemies. 8 seconds cast, 3 seconds cooldown. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=64487 Ascend to the Heavens] - Inflicts 655,500 to 724,500 Arcane damage to enemies. Strategy No known strategy yet. Quotes Spawn: * Trans-location complete. Commencing planetary analysis of Azeroth. * Stand back, mortals. I am not here to fight you. * It is in the universe's best interest to re-originate this planet should my analysis find systemic corruption. Do not interfere. Aggro: * Your actions are illogical. All possible results for this encounter have been calculated. The Pantheon will receive the Observer's message regardless of outcome. Black Hole: * Beware! Space: * See your world through my eyes: A universe so vast as to be immeasurable - incomprehensible even to your greatest minds. Special: * Witness the fury of cosmos! * Behold the tools of creation! Spawn add: * The stars come to my aid. Killing a player: * Loss of life, unavoidable. * I do what I must. Berserk: * You are... out of time. Despawn: * Analysis complete. There is partial corruption in the planet's life-support systems as well as complete corruption in most of the planet's defense mechanisms. * Begin uplink: Return Code: 'Omega.' Planetary re-origination requested. * Farewell, mortals. Your bravery is admirable, for such flawed creatures. Defeated: * I have seen worlds bathed in the Makers' flames. Their denizens fading without so much as a whimper. Entire planetary systems born and raised in the time that it takes your mortal hearts to beat once. Yet all throughout, my own heart, devoid of emotion... of empathy. I... have... felt... NOTHING! A million, million lives wasted. Had they all held within them your tenacity? Had they all loved life as you do? * Perhaps it is your imperfection that which grants you free will. That allows you to persevere against cosmically calculated odds. You prevailed where the Titans' own perfect creations have failed. * I've rearranged the reply code. Your planet will be spared. I cannot be certain of my own calculations anymore. * Do not worry about my fate Bronzan. If the signal is not transmitted in time, re-origination will proceed regardless. Save your world! Sound Files See Sound Files of Ulduar: Algalon the Observer Drops Related achievements * * * * Hard mode achievements * (since he is only available as a hard mode) * (since he is only available as a hard mode) Realm First Achievement * Videos y77XohzApcc Inspiration to the name The name Algalon is a combination of Algol, a bright three-star system in the constellation Perseus colloquially known as the "Demon Star", and mentioned in H.P. Lovecraft's Beyond the Wall of Sleep; and Eidolon, which is an Astral Double of a living being. Patch changes * }} Notes He was defeated by Ensidia in 10-man version on May 18, 2009 at roughly 5:30 EST. This is the world first on both versions of the encounter. References External links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses